Can You Medicate a Broken Heart?
by quantumchickpea
Summary: When Ladybug turns Chat Noir down on Valentines Day… he loses all hope in love.


**Note: Happy Valentines Day! **

Chat Noir stood on a rooftop, holding a pink rose. He had finally figured out who Ladybug was. It had taken him longer than it should have and he knew that. He knew how foolish he had been. How simple it really had been all along. If he had only noticed her hair… and her eyes. Her eyes were like sapphires and glimmered in the moonlight just, as much as, in the sun. He should have known better. Known better when she had run up to him and gotten to the train so quickly when she had texted him goodbye moments before.

Chat Noir spun the rose between his thumb and index finger and got lost in it's delicate petals. Marinette was delicate, yet strong willed. She could be stubborn, yet moving, at the same time. She was adaptable, but full of anxiety. She was beautiful, yet awkward. He loved everything about her from the way she thought to the way she stumbled. Chat sighed and made sure all of the candles were lit on the bistro table. He wanted it all to be perfect.

He heard the familiar sound of a yo-yo being flung and heard footsteps land on the concrete. Ladybug's eyes went wide as she looked around her at the table, candles, and dinner. Her gaze finally fell to Chat Noir with a rose in his hand. It was pink and her mind spiraled into when he had come over to her house.

Her heart sped up and she wanted to run. Wanted to get away from what he had figured out. She knew in that instant that he knew who she was, but she didn't know who he was. She couldn't even fathom who he would be. Her lips parted and Chat's smile faded as he realized what was on her mind. He knew her long enough to be able to read it. It wasn't hard when she was in a state of panic.

He set the rose on the table and slowly inched towards her with his hands up. "Look, I- I didn't mean to find out. I kind of just started to watch you when we'd fight or patrol the city. I then started putting the pieces together between your textbook that you lost and the way your hair is styled and then- and then I noticed your eyes. Your smile. Once, I put it all together I knew. I knew when you found me at the train station and I was hoping that note was your confession, but… then it was… well you know." Chat Noir crossed his arms and gestured with his hand. Her breathing sped up as she realized who he was. She wanted to die. She had turned him down so many times, but right now her mind was only lost on what had happened with the notes.

"YES, I KNOW! It wasn't for _me_. It was for Master Fu." Ladybug wilted like a rose and sighed as she became defensive.

"It doesn't matter. I dragged Kagami all over the city till I got it. I don't mind running errands for you. I care about you and I was just happy that you trusted me with that task. It's not easy to ask someone for help, especially with that." Chat Noir shrugged and gestured to the table.

"I- I can't. I have to go." Ladybug took her yo-yo from her hip and went to throw it out towards the city.

"What do you mean, you have to go? I said I care about you. I like you. I- I love you." Chat Noir had an expression of desperation on his face. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

He dropped his transformation and Adrien replaced Chat Noir, causing Ladybug to burst into tears.

"I just can't." She shook her head and disappeared into the night sky, leaving only lit candles and stars.

Adrien fell to his knees and gripped his hair in his hands. Tears burned his emerald eyes as anger and pain broke his heart.

"You tried, Kid. She'll come around." Plagg touched his shoulder with his paw.

Adrien shot him an angered glance that made Plagg tremble. "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT, PLAGG! YOU CAN'T PROMISE ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Plagg sighed and sat on his shoulder. He had nothing to say. He knew no matter what he did… it wouldn't help at this moment.

Adrien walked home with his hands in his pockets as he kept his eyes trained on the concrete.

"You know… it'd be faster if you transformed, kid." Plagg threw a piece of camembert into his mouth.

"Just stop talking." Adrien growled and continued to walk as the pain radiated deeper.

Plagg flew into his white overshirt as Adrien walked through the gate of his house. He walked through the front doors and to his father's office.

Adrien knocked on the door and held his arm in his hand as he peered down at his orange _Converse_ shoes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Come in." Gabriel called through the door and Adrien walked inside.

He closed the door behind him and spun his silver ring around his finger. "I- I was wondering about love. See, I- I like this girl and I set up a nice dinner and I told her how I feel, but she didn't love me in return and I don't know what to do. How do I fix this? How do I make it stop hurting?" Adrien wiped his nose as tears fell down his cheeks.

Gabriel sighed and walked away from his tablet, towards his son. He set his hands on his son's shoulders. "You can't fix something that doesn't exist. Love hurts and love dies. There is no sense in wasting it on someone other than yourself or your family."

"But-" Adrien peered up at his father with swollen red eyes. "There has to be more to it. There has to be a way."

"I have spent years trying to find a way to fix it and I'm coming up empty handed. I don't expect you to be able to fix it, either. Love is temporary and even when it lasts… it becomes broken with time. Save yourself and don't try to fix it. You just might become obsessed and filled with darkness." Gabriel sighed and walked away to peer up at the portrait of Emilie. "Like I did." He whispered in a low voice that was filled with regret and sadness.

Adrien nodded and left his father in his office. He ran up the stairs to his bedroom and fell onto his bed. Adrien pulled the pillow beneath his face and hugged it. Tears streamed down his cheeks and soaked into his pillow as he gave in to the pain.

"Kid." Plagg sighed and sat down beside him. He curled up in Adrien's soft blonde hair and began to purr. "It'll get better. I promise."

Adrien peeked out from the pillow. "My father's right, Plagg. Even when you love… it's fragile and easily broken. There's no fixing broken. I should know that." He stood up and walked towards his giant set of windows. Adrien grabbed the remote and pushed the red button to open them. "I'm going out." He transformed into Chat and made his way across the city to the Eiffel Tower.

"Ah…. yes….. A heart that has been broken… and on the day of Love no less…. Let's fix this broken alley cat and get a token of love in return for me…" Hawkmoth tapped his fingers together.

He held out his palm and turned a white moth into a purple one. "Go, find this broken soul and akumatize him!" Hawkmoth watched the moth fly out of his window and out into the night.

Chat sat with his feet dangling off the edge of the Eiffel Tower. He sniffed and looked at the red rose in his hand. He missed Ladybug and wished that she would love him, but he knew it wasn't possible. He was being foolish and ridiculous. "Only fools believe in love." Chat sniffed as the purple moth landed on the rose and caused a purple butterfly to ring around his eyes as the rose melted into black petals.

"Chat Blanc." Hawkmoth spoke in a calm tone. "You and I appear to want the same thing. To fix a love that is broken. I will help you if you help me. I need Ladybug's miraculous, along with yours to complete my wish. To save the love of my life. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes… Hawkmoth…" Chat Noir stared straight ahead with a blank stare as he transformed into Chat Blanc. "I may not be able to save my own love life, but I can save yours." He smirked and took off through the night to find Marinette.

He landed on her balcony and knocked on her trap door. He stood against the railing with the black rose between his teeth as she opened the door. Her mouth fell open as she took in his new outfit. It was opal in color as the moonlight hit it and caused purples and greens to glimmer off of it. There were scrolled accents of purple around the mask and along the cuffs of his gloves and boots. His eyes really caught her off guard as she took in how neon pink and purple they were.

"Kitty?" Marinette spoke like she was walking on glass as she ducked back inside.

Chat Blanc threw open her trap door and dropped down onto her bed. "I'm no longer your kitty, love bug."

Marinette cringed as he revealed who she was. "I don't know who you're talking about. You've always been my kitty. I- I'm just Marinette. Friendly old me…" She awkwardly smiled as she backed up against her shelf with her knees bent.

"Oh you're more than just a friend. You broke my heart." Chat Blanc crawled closer to her with the rose in his hand. "And now I'm going to break yours."

He reached out to grab her earrings and she covered them with her hands. "I don't have what you want. I don't know what you want or why? I don't-" The events of earlier flooded her mind and she flashed him a glance with an understanding expression. "I'm sorry, Adrien."

Chat froze for a moment and his eyes shifted from purple to green; before, they quickly changed back to violet. "I'm not Adrien."

Marinette worried her bottom lip. "Then who is in the pictures scattered around my room if it's not you? If it's not you that I have loved for so long."

Chat shook his head as his colors shifted and he began to subconsciously fight Hawkmoth.

"Don't listen to her!" Hawkmoth screamed in his mind and Chat shook his head.

"You're lying! You don't love Adrien! You love the idea of him! The perfection that is captured within those photos. The LIE! You don't even know him!" Chat's chest rose and fell as tears fell down his mask.

"He loves cookies. Particularly, chocolate chip ones. He loves croissants, especially if they come from my parent's bakery. He lost his mother and doesn't know where she is. His father holds him hostage in his room and makes it difficult for him to see friends. He's sad about that and wants to be free, but he can't… unless he becomes something else. He worries about his father being happy and tends to sacrifice his own happiness for his. He misses his mother and the holidays are really hard on him because of that. His father isn't the best at being one and Adrien resents that. He wishes that his father actually loved him instead of supplementing that with toys and games. And when he got that scarf for his birthday… he thought his father had actually cared for once. And I may have broke a kitty when I found out his father was Hawkmoth." Marinette sighed as she spilled everything. "I love Adrien. For his anger issues, his flaws, and his best parts. I accept him for who he is. Because no matter what… I will love him. Inside and out. Kitty or not."

Chat Blanc shifted back to black and collapsed against her on the bed in tears. Marinette grabbed the rose and broke it, releasing the butterfly. She transformed fast and caught it, purifying it and sending it on it's way. Plagg flew out of the ring and joined Tikki; once Ladybug dropped transformation.

Adrien peered up at Marinette. "Hawkmoth knows who you are now."

"Hawkmoth always knew who I was. Who we were. I just answered his final question." Marinette ran her fingers through his hair. She took in the dark rings beneath his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I panicked."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprang that on you. I should of thought about how you would feel." Adrien shook his head and sniffed. He peered up at the clock above her bed. "It's still Valentines Day."

Marinette peered at her clock. "So it is."

"Want to start over?" Adrien sat back on his heels. "By eating snacks and playing a round of Ultimate Mecha Strike? Just like we used to."

"Sounds great." Marinette smiled at him with blushing cheeks. "After… I do something that I've wanted to do for a long… time."

Adrien peered at her with a confused expression as she reached out to touch his cheeks. She smiled at him and closed her eyes as she moved closer to press her soft lips on his.

He sighed and parted his lips as her warm tongue ran along his bottom lip. Adrien granted her access and pushed her back into the pillows as he tangled his fingers into her hair.

**Song I wrote this to:**

**Medicate by Gabbie Hanna**


End file.
